Drabbles
by BnB447
Summary: A series of short Drabbles no more than 150 words, based on one word prompts. Some fluffy, some smutty. If you have a word please inbox me and I will get to it when I can.
1. Like One

The feel of her skin on his lips, sent sparks to his groin. Her smell was intoxicating. Her fingers traced up his arm and goosebumps rippled his skin. Her breath was warm as his lips trailed her jaw.

"Booth, I love you."

"I love you too, Bones. You are gorgeous."

His lips met hers as he pulled her closer. The feel of her skin on his skin was too much for him. They explored each other in a way that was primal and raw. Laboured breaths overtook them. In this moment, they felt like one


	2. Soup Spoon

_AN: I have asked people for prompts for these drabbles. A friend of mine gave me "Soup" and "Spoon" so I had to make this longer than the 150 words I set out. This is for my lovely Steph =)_

"You know, Bones. That soup was lovely. You're an alright cook."

"Just alright?" she turned around onto her left side.

"Okay, more than alright." he chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead and turned her over. He wrapped his arms around her. His body tight against her buttocks and she could feel his erection.

"Mmm," her core fluttered.

"Are you actually spooning me, Agent Booth?"

"Why yes I am, Dr. Brennan. Do I hear an objection?" his tongue finding her shoulder blades as he kissed and licked her.

"Oh no, no objections from me." her face broke out in a smile. She loved it when he was romantic and affectionate. It warmed her heart. The heart everyone thought was made of ice.

Needing his lips, she turned around and her lips met his. She softly bit his lower lip and tugged, letting her tongue trace his teeth and he let her in.

It was like the perfect combination of heat and intensity mixed with softness and gentle touches.

They were just happy to lay there in their bed and kiss each other silly. They had had a rough day at work and they couldn't think of a more perfect way to end it. Together in each other's arms, safe and warm.

Both happy to let their tongues go where they may.


	3. Potato

_AN: I got a prompt of "Potato" and after sitting and thinking about it for hours. I came up with this._

Booth scrolled down the perfectly written shopping list.

"Bones, we don't need potatoes."

"Yes, we do."

"No, Bones. I'm telling you we don't need any. There is a bag in the pantry."

"I had a look when I made the list and there is no potatoes."

Pushing past her, Booth turned on the pantry light and grabbed the bag of potatoes off the bottom shelf.

"See, Bones. Potatoes." he said as he held them up to show her.

"Okay well don't get snappy at me. I must have missed them."

"That's not very squinty of you, is it?" Booth teased her as he put the potatoes back and pecked her on the lips.

"Don't get too cocky, Agent Booth,"

He grinned at her with delight.

"Stop it." she pointed a finger at him.

He wasn't sure if she was serious or not so he kissed her anyway.


	4. Stairs

_AN: The prompt for this one was "stairs"_

Booth pushed the door open and they fell inside the threshold of Brennan's apartment building. She was drunk. Booth was buzzed but okay to drive, so being a gentlemen, he had driven her home.

"You okay, Bones?"

"I'm fine, Booth." she took a step forward and swayed.

"Let's get you upstairs and into the warmth." he walked to the elevator.

"Oh the elevator is broken."

"We'll take the stairs then."

Brennan took a step up the stairs and then fell. Booth caught her just before she hit the wood.

He scooped her up and she put her arms around his neck.

She planted a small kiss on his neck. Then sucked at his pulse point. A moan escaped her lips.

"Love you, Booth."

He smiled before he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Bones. Let's wait until we get up the stairs, yeah?"

"I'm not sure I can wait."


	5. Dream

**AN: This one was requested by my lovely girl, dani2297 =)**

_She crawled up his body. Her skin was on fire. Her nipples dragged along his skin as she placed strategic kisses along his torso. His abdomen tightened as she straddled his hips. She bit down onto his shoulder._

_He moaned. She kissed and licked at the bite mark, with affection and care._

_Her hands trailed down his body and met the waistband of his boxers. Tugging them down, his cock bobbed free and she smiled as she placed soft kisses around his navel._

_Sliding off him completely, She stepped out of her panties and straddled him again. Her core hovering just above his manhood._

A shrill noise woke him.

"Argh, are you fucking kidding me. A dream? Really?" he tossed the covers off his body and sat up. Brennan had been away on a book tour for two weeks and this dream was just confirmation that he missed her terribly.

**AN: The prompt word was "Dream"**


	6. Je t'aime

_AN: My friend Lilou004 asked me to write her a drabble with a word from her native language. I hope you like this, hun. This is for you._

As he adjusted his bow-tie, Brennan came out of the bedroom. She was in a stunning floor length red dress that hugged her curves. The only thing he liked about these functions, were seeing her dressed so beautifully. It took his breath away.

She twirled in front of him.

"What do you think?"

Stepping into her space, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I think you look stunning. Absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, Booth." she held up a necklace. "Can you please help me with this?"

He turned her around and placed the necklace at her beautiful neck. Planting a kiss on her nape, as he did up the clasp.

He couldn't help himself and he slinked his arms around her waist, hugging her.

"Je t'aime, Bones."

She melted in his arms. She found it incredibly sexy when he said _I love you _in a different language.


	7. Treehouse

Booth stood back and admired his handiwork. Christine's treehouse was finally finished. Covered in sweat and dirt, he pulled his shirt up to expose his back and abdomen and whipped his face.

"Why look at this handsome man," he felt arms wrap around his waist.

"Mine." Brennan said with a kiss to his nape.

"What do you think, Bones?"

"I think it looks wonderful. I think Christine will enjoy playing there when she is older."

Booth turned around to her and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Let me go and have a shower, Bones. I'm all dirty and yucky."

She ran her hands up his chest.

"That's how I like you." her voice trailed off as she climbed up the ladder to the treehouse.

Once inside she took her top off and dropped it down to him.

"You coming?"

He stripped his shirt off and climbed the ladder.


	8. Paint

_AN: This is for my girl, Erica who requested "Paint."_

Booth had one more wall of the baby's room left to paint.

He was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants as he bent down to pour more paint into the tray.

Sweat poured down his face as he lathered the roller in paint.

Standing by the door, Brennan watched the muscles in his back ripple as he worked.

Quietly she snuck up behind him and scooped up a handful of paint.

"Hey Booth." he turned around and she threw the paint over his chest.

He retaliated by flicking the roller at her, paint flying all over her face and chest.

"It's on Bones," he bent down, picked up the tray of paint and poured it over her head.

She stepped forward and smothered her chest all over him.

They both laughed as they headed towards the bathroom.

"You better wash every inch off me, Booth."

"You started it, woman."


	9. Backseat

_AN: Just a little smut for you in under 150 words. =P_

"_Backseat" requested by Chloe._

"Bones, I'm trying to drive. What are you doing?" Brennan had brushed her fingers over his crotch.

His insides hummed. Seeing her passion, he pulled off the country road they were traveling on and parked. He jumped into the backseat, pulling Brennan along.

He pinned her under him. Lips assaulting hers. He pulled her shirt and bra off in a frenzy.

Within seconds, he had her naked under his naked body, kissing and touching her. Making her groan. He gripped a taut nipple in his mouth and sucked.

He trailed his hands and lips down to her navel and kissed just above her mound.

"Booth, please..." her voice warm, like honey.

Smiling, he slid into her, feeling her grip him tight.

He pumped into her hard and fast.

"Booth, oh, god." she shattered.

Feeling her shatter sent him tumbling along with her.

He kissed her lips, smiling.

"You're amazing."


	10. Trouble

_AN: "Trouble" requested by nicolee23._

Brennan dragged Booth into the Jeffersonian's new exhibit. It was late at night and she wanted to show him before the opening, the next day.

She ran her hands down his chest, backing him into a wall.

He let out a breathy moan. "Bones, stop we are going to get in trouble. What about the guards?"

Brennan kissed him hard on the lips.

"Booth, we are not going to get in trouble." She reclaimed his lips and ground her body into him, exciting a loud moan.

Brennan felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" the guard said.

Booth and Brennan broke apart.

"Oh Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth. Sorry!"

"We better go," Booth said draping his arm around her shoulder.

"I told you we would get into trouble."

"Oh I'll show you trouble when we get home." A cheeky grin crossed her face.

_AN: Reviews would be great thanks. Have a word for a drabble? Send it to me and I'll write you one :)_


	11. Panda

_AN: Requested by Erica. "Panda" was the word. This is so fluffy, baby ducks would be envious._

Booth and Brennan had decided to go to the carnival.

They were walking hand in hand, Booth was eating cotton candy. Brennan had long ago given up on telling Booth how unhealthy it was.

"Oh, Booth. You should play this." Brennan pointed to a pistol game.

"That's not fair, Bones. Unfair advantage."

"Two dollars for ten shots, go on, win your lady a prize. Eight or more shots on target, win the big panda."

Booth slapped two notes on the bench and the man gave him the toy gun loaded with pellets. He shot each one down with precision.

"Wow, I've never seen that before." He handed Booth the massive stuffed panda.

"FBI and former army sniper." Brennan said with pride, hugging Booth around the waist.

A smile formed on his lips.

"Here you go Bones, for you." She kissed him hard and then snuggle into the stuffed panda bear.


	12. Mangos

_AN: Prompt was "Mangos" Kinda a throw back to when Sweets said Brennan's breasts were like mangos. Could be set right after "The Don't In The Do"_

_Requested by my dear Erica101392 =)_

_Thank you for all the reviews on these drabbles, they mean everything to me and that is what keeps me writing._

Pulling her shirt up and off her body, his lips captured hers. The shirt was discarded on the floor. His hands trailed down to her lace covered breasts.

"Hmmm," he said, drawing his fingers over her nipples.

"Mangos." He palmed them and squeezed.

"What?"

"Gorgeous, Bones. You're gorgeous." He reached behind her and released the clasp of her bra. Capturing one nipple in his mouth, he sucked, hungrily, while tweaking the other nipple in his fingers.

He swapped over and sucked her other nipple.

Her moans escaping her mouth.

"Oh God, Booth. Please I, oh, need, oh."

Booth pulled up away from her breasts by traveling his tongue up her chest and neck, over her jaw and up to her ear. He slipped her lobe in his mouth and nibbled.

"You need what, Bones?" His breath warm on her ear.

"You, right now. Please."

He was inside her within seconds.


	13. Basorexia

_AN: Prompt word was "Basorexia."_

_Basorexia is the strong urge or hunger to kiss someone._

Brennan was sitting at her desk when Booth walked in. Immediately, she was overcome with Basorexia. Her chest tightened, her lips and fingers tingled.

She got up, walked to him and pinned him to the door. Her eyes raked over his face and she trailed her fingertips over his adam's apple.

All the while, heat pooled at her core. She wanted to kiss him with passion and that' s what she did.

First nipping at his lips, then without warning, she thrust her tongue forward into his mouth, grabbing his nape and pulling him down to her. The kiss was passionate and fast. Lips moved in all directions, as they both fought for dominance. The kiss lasted quite a while and then Brennan pulled away.

"Bones, what was that?"

"I was overcome with a case of Basorexia and had to have you."

Booth smiled, "I'm glad." and continued kissing her.


	14. Flower

_AN: "Flower." Requested by my girl, Erica101392 _

_This is fluffy._

Booth was the romantic type. The kind of guy that got his girl flowers for no reason and today was no exception.

He knew Brennan would be in limbo all day, examining old remains.

He quietly snuck into her office and placed the single red rose on her desk. Tied to the stem, was a hand written note that read;

"_I love you."_

He smiled to himself and left her office. As he walked back to his car, his phone beeped. Pulling it out of his pocket, he smiled and opened the message from Brennan.

'_Booth, it's beautiful and I love you too. I don't know why you keep doing this.'_

He laughed out loud and typed his reply.

'_I do it because, you're my Bones, you deserve nice surprises.'_

He got a "3" back in reply. He laughed aloud again. He didn't even know she knew that symbol.


	15. Dance

_AN: "Dance" Requested by Dani2297. This can be read as a stand alone but I thought it could be a cute little follow up from Chapter 6 " Je t'aime"_ _Hope you enjoy this fluff._

Her curves swayed as the red floor length dress moulded around her.

His hands were dangerously low on her back. They were dancing together at the Annual Jeffersonian fundraiser. He had just got her back from an older gentleman who had asked for a dance.

"You look beautiful tonight. You always do, but tonight. Wow!"

He kissed her tenderly on the lips. When she broke away she smiled and put her chin on his shoulder. His nose was filled with her scent; Lavender, coconut and her and he would know that scent anywhere. He placed his chin on the top of her head and sighed in contentment.

"I could be like this forever, Bones. You and me."

She broke away from him, smiled and kissed him passionately. They didn't care that the whole room had stopped to look at them. They were there together. Two had become one.


	16. Socks

_This is a birthday fic for my gorgeous girl, Erica. Happy Birthday darling. Enjoy this drabble._

_Prompt was "Socks"_

Booth walked in the door and was met by Brennan.

She jumped up and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Booth." she planted kisses all over his face.

"Thanks, Bones." he kissed her lips.

"Come on, Christine is waiting to give you her present."

She led him into the lounge room. Christine was in her highchair and he bent own and kissed her cheek. "Hi, baby girl." Christine cooed at him.

"Here, Booth." Brennan handed him a present

He sat down at the table and ripped the paper off. He saw black, white, pink and green stripy socks with bones and skulls on them.

Booth chuckled. "Thank you." he smiled at Brennan and his little girl.

"Those are from Christine, my present is later." she smirked at him.

"I think these are awesome and I can't wait for my other present. Is it good?" Booth winked at Brennan.

"Very." she said, grinning.


	17. Honey

_AN: Request was "Honey" and that came from Lilou004. _

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

He poured the bottle of honey over her breasts. It melted into the heat of her skin. He bent down and licked it up. Taking a nipple into his mouth, he hummed as he sucked.

She moaned loudly. Kissing and licking up her body, his lips met hers and they kissed passionately. He tasted her. He wasn't sure what was sweeter.

He broke the kiss and trailed more honey down her body, until it reached her navel. Slinking down her body, until his chin rested on her stomach, his tongue darted out and lapped at her navel.

He could smell her arousal. It was mixed with the sweet smell of honey and he grew harder between his legs. She pulled him up for another kiss and his erection touched her core.

"Please." she moaned into his lips.

He slid home, nothing was as sweet as that, not even honey.


	18. Touch

_AN: Touch! for my lovely Steph, who needed some fluff to help her feel better. Love you._

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and breathed her in. Her scent filled his nose as he nuzzled his lips into her neck. He planted soft kisses and sucks along her soft skin. He was home, this was heaven. Nothing in this world could wipe the smile off his face. She was his and he was hers. Everything was right. She turned to face him, placing her hand on his cheek. Stroking his cheek with her thumb, she wrapped her other hand around his nape and pulled him to her lips. His lips were rough and the stubble on his top lip tickled her. The kiss was soft and gentle and nothing around them moved. The earth stood still for a moment as they found heaven. Just each other's touch had the power to heal. Their love was tender and they knew it would be forever.


	19. Ice

_AN: "Ice." I could have gone anywhere with this, but fluffy seemed the right option._

Ice spayed the glass as he flew by, pushing the puck with his stick.

She was so proud that he was playing hockey again. Brennan smiled as the little girl on her lap, clapped her hands and screamed, "Dada, Dada."

Booth scored the winning goal just as the buzzer sounded. Cheers went up for his team.

He skated over to the door that lead to the seats. Brennan had gotten up and was waiting to congratulate him.

He pecked her lips and smiled, "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you Booth. You're back on the ice. You looked so happy."

"I am, Bones. I'm so happy to be back playing, it's been too long."

Christine stretched her arms out for him, he dropped the stick and he took her in his arms.

He skated off with his baby girl in his arms and Brennan smiled so hard, her cheeks hurt.


	20. Glasses

_AN: For my girl, Erica. "Glasses" was the prompt._

She hated them, but he loved them. "Bones, they make you look so hot, damn." He grabbed her behind the neck and kissed her. "But Booth, I can afford laser, I don't need these stupid glasses."

He chuckled, "Bones, they are hot. Like really hot. Remember on the plane to China?"

"Yes, how you wanted to role play with me because you somehow found me in glasses, hot."

"Exactly. My girlfriend is hot with her little squinty glasses and we are keeping it that way."

He brought her into his body and crushed her into a kiss that was hungry and passionate.

She giggled at his actions. He took her glasses off and kissed each eyelid, then slid the glasses back on her nose.

"Who knew that glasses got you so hot, Booth."

"Oh Bones, you have no idea"

She found out hours later just how hot.


	21. Movie

_AN: Prompt was "Movie," Requested by Dani._

Booth pushed the DVD draw closed and flopped back on the couch.

Brennan handed him a bowl of popcorn before she snuggled up next to him, pulling the blanket with her.

It was their date night, no kids, just them.

"What are we watching, Booth?"

"The Notebook. It's romantic and I'm a romantic man, Bones." he pushed play.

"I know you are." she reached up and planted a kiss on his neck.

The movie started playing and Brennan snuggled closer to him. Breathing in his scent, as her eyes focused on the movie.

"You might cry, Bones. This movie is a little sad."

"Then why are we watching a sad movie?" she looked up at him.

"It's a fantastic story, Bones. Kinda like us in a way. Two completely different people who feel in love." he reached down and grabbed her lips with his.

The movie played but was forgotten.


	22. Boobies

_AN: Prompt was "Boobies" I had fun writing this one. Hope you all had a great festive season._

_[][][][][]_

"I like these," Booth smiled as he cupped her breasts. "Look at these boobies."

Brennan let out a giggle as her lips traced his.

"I'm glad you like them so much. Are they your favourite part of me?"

"I love many parts of you, Bones. I like this part," his lips sucked at her neck.

"I like this," his lips trailed up to her earlobe and he tugged at it.

"This," more kisses down her jaw.

"Hmm." Brennan sighed in contentment at Booth's ministrations.

His thumbs lightly grazed her breasts.

"And your eyes, Bones. I adore the rich blue. I cannot pick one favourite thing about you, because you are my favourite thing. You, the whole of you. Everyday I thank God that I wake up next to this," his eyes searched up and down her body and then met her blues.

"You."

[][][][]

_Let me know what you thought, please dont read and run._


	23. Superman

_AN: Prompt was "Superman" and was requested by BoothBrennanNCIS. Enjoy this little drabble =)_

[][][][]

Brennan was folding the clean laundry when she pulled out a pair of Superman boxers.

She chuckled as she remembered buying them for Booth, the day she bought his Captain America boxers.

He was a Superman. He was a hero. He saved people, he caught the bad guys and of course he got the girl.

She smiled as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, tugging the boxers from her hand.

"Hi." he whispered in her ear.

"Hi, Superman." she smirked.

Booth turned her around and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"You are a hero, Booth. Those boxers are appropriate for you. You're a hero to many people. Your son, our daughter, the FBI, the public and of course, to me." she stretched up on her toes and kissed him.

"Thanks, Bones," he said as he pulled his lips from hers.

"So I suppose you're my Lois then?"

[][][][]

_Reviews are welcomed. Thanks for reading, please don't run._


	24. Pie

_AN: Prompt was "Pie" _

_As soon as I got the word, I knew it had to be fluffy. Please enjoy._

_[][][][][][]_

Brennan hated cooked fruit, she always had, but today was an exception.

"You're serious, Bones? You ordered pie?"

"Yes, your daughter wants pie. She gets that from you. So I'm ordered apple pie."

Booth sat shocked, his mouth slightly open.

"I, um, wow. In all the years I have tried to get you to eat pie and you've shot me down because you, quote, 'don't like cooked fruit', it's kind of a curveball."

Brennan smiled, "Bring it up with your daughter. She wants pie, and you know that when I crave something, I have to have that." she ran her hand over her very rounded belly.

"Who knew I had to knock you up to get you to try pie."

"This is not my choice Booth, congratulate your daughter when she is born. She is the one that likes pie."

"That's my girl." Booth laughed.

_His Bones and pie? _Amazing.


	25. Bacon

_AN: Another drabble for you all =) Hope you enjoy this._

_[][][][]_

He awoke to his second favourite smell. The first being his wife's warm body against his chest, the second; bacon.

She knew his appreciation for bacon. It was his favourite breakfast food and he loved that she cooked it for him, even though she thought it was unhealthy.

He got up and walked to the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist, he smelled her hair and planted a kiss on her neck.

"Damn, baby. I love when you make me bacon."

"I know you do. Even though I think it's very unhealthy and-" she stopped when he smashed his lips to hers.

While she was distracted with dueling his tongue with hers, his fingers grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate by the stove. He broke away from her and put the bacon in his mouth.

"Mmm, tastes almost as good as you do, Bones"


	26. Bickering

_AN: No word prompt for this, it just popped into my head._

"Dammit Bones. We are not having this discussion again."

"But why not?" Brennan whined

"Because I don't want to talk about sending our daughter to a private school. I went to a public school, she will be just fine there."

"Booth, this is one of the top schools in the whole country. She will achieve there."

"She is brilliant, she will achieve anywhere. Look at her mother, smart, albeit a pain in my ass, you teach her all the extra curricular stuff. I am not sending my child to a school that's going to cost us thousands of dollars.

"I can afford-"

"No, you aren't just you anymore, we are us," he pulled her into his arms. "God dammit woman, you make me so mad." the words tumbled from his mouth before he planted a slightly angry kiss on her lips.

The make up sex was going to be fabulous.


	27. Need

_**AN: MAJOR SPOILER for an up coming episode. Read at your own risk.**_

_**No word prompt here, just my angsty mind ticking over (while I cooked breakfast, mind you haha) So if you are an angstwhore, enjoy. **_

_[][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][] [][][][]_

I need her. I need her more than the air I breathe or the water I drink. She is my Bones. My friend, partner, lover, mother of my child. My life. Seeing her laying, motionless and hurt in this hospital bed, wires and tubes and everything clinical; cuts me deeper than any knife and hurts more than any bullet I have ever taken.

Temperance Brennan, forensic anthropologist, friend, lover, mother; still and almost lifeless. She needs to wake up now. I need her to wake up now, look at me and see me and speak to me and ask for Christine. I need her in my arms, in my life, in everything that I do. My world revolves around three people and she is one of them. Always there with me, for me and I feel helpless that there is nothing I can do but wait for her to wake.

_**AN: The full piece can be found on my profile under "Need" I suggest you read that also, as it's a continuation on of this one.**_


	28. Book

**AN: I know I said 150 words but I just couldn't stop with this one. Hope you like it. I needed some distraction from the procrastination on my other stories.**

**Please don't read and run. I really enjoy reviews. They make my day.**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Booth stood in front of Brennan's bookshelf. It still amazed him how many books she actually owned. Forensic journals, old literature and her own books scattered the selves. He picked one up; the dust jacket was removed and the writing on the front cover was worn. He flipped it open and read the title. It was a collection of old literature stories. He smiled as he noticed a small piece of cardboard sticking out of the top of the book.

He pulled on it and a photo slipped out. A photo of himself, Brennan and Parker.

A flood of emotion tore through his heart. Brennan had leant over Booth's shoulder to take the picture, as they both hugged his son.

That was only a few months ago, a few days after they had started going out.

"You found it." Brennan said as she linked her arms around his waist.

"Yeah." he smiled as he turned around. "Why do you keep it in a book?"

"As a bookmark. Remind me to read you the story that it marked. It's very sweet."

"I look forward to it." he kissed her hard, still holding the book and photo in his hands.


	29. Elephant

**AN: Written for a friend's birthday. Happy Birthday my dear Jess. Hope you enjoy this fluff.**

"Hey Bones, what about this one?" Booth held up a stuffed purple elephant.

"Booth, That's wrong, elephants aren't purple. It's true that they make toys colourful to catch the child's attention but they should get the facts right first and make the animal the correct colour. It would help children learn."

Booth looked at her and put the toy back down on the shelf,

"So that's a no on the elephant?" Booth asked.

"I didn't say that, Booth," she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"You buy what you want to. She will love it either way because it's from us; and I want her to love us."

"Oh Bones," he kissed her forehead, "She will love us, I promise you that." he reassured her with his eyes.

"I'm buying the elephant."

"Okay, but I still think purple elephants are wrong."

**AN: Reviews are food for authors, I'm hungry, please feed me. Thanks =)**


	30. Lucky

**AN: Just some fluff. Episode tag for 8x23 "The Pathos In The Pathogens"**

"You don't know how worried I was while you were in lockdown, Bones. I was really worried that you would catch the germs."

"Booth, firstly it was a pathogen and secondly I was safe in the bio suit and once we determined that it wasn't airborne, I was fine."

Booth held Brennan close and kissed her forehead.

"But Arastoo got hurt."

"Every precaution was taken, we just didn't expect a tip of a needle to be sticking out of her humerus. "

"I'm just glad that you're okay, because I don't know what I would have done without you. I'm so very lucky to have you and my family and if anything would have happened to you, I would have died myself."

"I love you too, Booth." Brennan kissed his lips.

"Go to sleep, babe."

Brennan snuggled closer to Booth and smiled into his chest.

She was lucky too.

**AN: Please review :) I'm currently working on a new story, stay tuned.**


	31. Want

**AN: Episode tag for the finale. Just a little drabble that came through my mind. I loved the finale but I could have done without the extreme angst. Enjoy and please review.**

Booth sat in his daughter's room, holding her in his arms. He looked down at his beautiful girl,

"I still want to marry your mother. She is the love of my life and that silly man, Pelant, is making Daddy call it off; otherwise he will kill people."

Christine looked at her father with a confused look on her face.

"Never mind baby girl, mumma and dadda will get through this. She will know the truth." _And then I will kill that son of a bitch with my bare hands._

Brennan sat on her bed and listened to the sound of Booth's voice filter through the baby monitor. Tears, but this time happy ones filled her eyes and she smiled.

_He still wants this, he still wants me. _

She let out a sigh and fell back into the sheets.


	32. Forever

**AN: **

**I was listening to Forever and Always by Parachute and this little drabble came into my head. You will need tissues and I apologise in advance.**

"I don't like seeing you laying in this hospital bed, my love.

We've been through so much together, and I can't let it end like this.

A million different things have happened in our lives. We've lost a lot, my love, and we have gained many others.

Our children and our grandchildren, they miss you. I miss you.

You're my woman, Temperance. You're the one I love, the one I have always loved; and even though you can't remember who I am, I will hold your hand every day and try and get you to come back to me, to the life that we have, because I love you, Bones. You'll always be mine. Forever and always."

**If you can come back from the tears, leave a review =)**


End file.
